Malfoys always get what they want
by purebloodheir
Summary: En los planes de Hermione Granger no estaba encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy, ¡pero por supuesto que quedarse embarazada de su hijo tampoco lo estaba! Todo su mundo se da vuelta de cabeza cuando esta decide que quiere conocer a su presunto nieto sin que los otros miembros de su familia se enteren. ¿Qué va a salir de todo esto? Por supuesto que nada bueno.


_"Cuando Draco Malfoy se levantó esa mañana, notó dos cosas extrañas; una: no estaba en su departamento, y la otra: había alguien durmiendo a su lado, más bien, casi encima suyo. ¡¿Pero qué rayos había pasado?! Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios y por más que se esforzase en recordar, solo pequeños flashes llegaban a su cabeza. Aún no se atrevía a mirar a la chica con la que estaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. Para distraerse, pasó una mirada despectiva por el pequeño cuarto, seguro se había acostado con una muggle (¡qué pensaría su padre!). Por suerte, el mismo estaba de viaje en este momento con su madre, Narcissa._

_Algo extraño le llamó la atención, una fotografía, una fotografía mágica… entrecerró los ojos con el fin de ver mejor, pero lo que vio no solo lo dejó perplejo, sino también aterrado. ¡Era la sangre sucia de Granger! El pánico comenzó a invadirlo y se levantó de la cama de un salto, escuchando un leve gemido de parte de la chica. Pero no, no iba a mirar, se negaba a creer que era cierto. Ahora iría a su casa y fingiría que nada de esto había pasado. Es más, era solo una simple pesadilla._

_Apresurado, el joven mago tomó sus cosas y se vistió, desapareciendo sin dejar más rastro que un audible crack."_

¡

_**Tres años después…**_

Nadie podía negar que Hermione Granger no fuera una chica responsable. Durante toda su vida, había asumido cada error y deber haciéndose cargo de él. Eso incluía a Sebastian, su hijo de dos años. Jamás diría que él fue un error, porque lo amaba con locura y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza otra cosa que criarlo, pero al principio fue duro asumir la responsabilidad de sus errores.

Por supuesto siempre su familia y amigos la habían apoyado, incluido Ron Weasley, su ex novio y mejor amigo. Cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada, creyó que era de este, pues hace no más de dos meses que habían terminado. Aunque habían quedado en muy buenos términos (pues el rompimiento había sido decisión mutua, simplemente se dieron cuenta de que eran más amigos sinceros que una pareja romántica), Ron no pudo evitar enfurecerse al ver que era de otro hombre, y no solo de otro hombre… ¡su mejor amiga estaba teniendo un hijo de Draco Malfoy! Más se enfureció al ver que esta no pensaba reclamarle nada al padre, hasta pensó ir a enfrentarlo él mismo, pero después de miles de ruegos Hermione lo convenció de que no decir nada era lo mejor, ambos sabían cómo era la familia Malfoy y el escándalo que harían si supiesen que su adorado Draco había dejado embarazada a una sangre sucia, especialmente a ella.

Todavía ni ella podía creerse cómo había llegado a terminar en la cama con Malfoy, pero poco recordaba y prefería no hacerlo. Por otro lado estaba agradecida, desde que Sebastian llegó su vida había cambiado completamente. La pequeña criatura había sido amada desde el momento en el que se enteró de su embarazo, y ahora su mundo entero giraba en torno a él.

Gracias a Merlín, a sus veinticuatro años tenía un trabajo con buena paga que le permitía mantenerse a ella y a su hijo, aparte de darse pequeños gustos. Pues como no, era una de las abogadas y defensora de derechos más importantes en el mundo mágico. Obviamente, le había costado establecer un ritmo sano entre su vida laboral y su vida como madre a tiempo completo. Sus padres habían insistido con pasión en que se mudase con ellos, pero siempre se había negado. Trabajaba desde su casa en su estudio al tiempo que cuidaba al pequeño Sebastian, y ahora que este estaba un poco más grande, lo dejaba por las mañanas con sus padres o muchas veces cuando estos no podían, con la mismísima Molly Weasley, quien les tenía un cariño inmenso a ambos.

Así que, a pesar de que nadie jamás se hubiera imaginado que la bruja más inteligente de su año terminaría como madre soltera, se notaba que ella daba lo mejor de sí por su hijo… y le salía bien.

**"¡Mamá!"** un gorjeo la distrajo, seguido de unas risitas y pequeños aplausos. Como cada vez que escuchaba a su hijo llamarla así, su corazón se enterneció y sus ojos se iluminaron. Dando un giro a sus talones y dejando lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione fue a mirar a su hijo.

**"¿Qué pasa mi vida?"** le preguntó mientras el orgulloso niño solo reía, aunque ya se podía imaginar qué pasaba por el olor "¿Qué has hecho Seb?" lo miró con falso reproche mientras que con un movimiento de varita su pañal se reemplazaba solo.

**"¡Mamá!"** este siguió riendo y aplaudiendo.

**"¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo por el parque?"** el niño la miró ilusionado, tomaría eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

Narcissa no podía creer lo que veía, hacía cinco minutos que no podía siquiera pestañear del shock. Era Hermione Granger, sosteniendo a su hijo, o por lo menos, a una réplica exacta de lo que su hijo fue.

Ella no era ninguna tonta, no sabía cómo ni por qué su hijo había estado involucrado con esa sangre sucia, pero definitivamente ese pequeño era su primogénito. El parecido era tan evidente que sólo con verlo sentía que se transportaba en el tiempo, como si ese niño fuera el mismo Draco.

La escena era extraña, no porque realmente lo fuera, sino porque resultaba completamente desconocida para ella. La joven y el pequeño Draco retozaban en el parque, sobre una manta. Varios juguetes estaban esparcidos a su alrededor y ambos reían. Parecían felices, como si solo ellos existieran.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ella jamás había tenido una escena así con su hijo. Es decir, estaban solos de vez en cuando, pero generalmente una niñera los perseguía, siempre dentro de la mansión Malfoy. Siempre con estrictas reglas que cumplir, como había sido también cuando ella vivía en la mansión Black.

Con decisión, cruzó la calle en dirección a ellos, dispuesta a exigirle explicaciones a esa jovencita, y no solo eso, ¡quería conocer bajo todo concepto a su nieto! Su nieto… sonaba tan extraño cuando lo decía, pero por más raro que fuese, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea. Por supuesto que hubiera preferido que su primer nieto fuera heredero legítimo e hijo de la prometida de Draco, Astoria Greengrass, en vez de un hijo bastardo con la sangre sucia. Pero ya estaba hecho y no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Su hijo jamás debía enterarse, eso podría perturbarlo demasiado, pero su propia curiosidad e instinto maternal le impedían olvidar este suceso.

**"Quiero saberlo todo"** Hermione levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse.

**"Señora Malfoy…"** apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre, sintiendo un gusto amargo en la boca. Mientras tanto, Sebastian ni siquiera se percataba de la presencia de la extraña y seguía mordisqueando su juguete.

**"No pierda el tiempo con excusas ni con engaños, reconozco perfectamente a un Malfoy cuando lo veo. Aparte, coincido con usted en que ocultárselo a mi hijo ha sido lo mejor para todos, ¡imagínese, un bastardo!"** la chica no pudo evitar sentir una aprehensión en el techo al escucharla llamar a su hijo así **"Mi hijo y mi esposo no tienen por qué enterarse de nada, pero yo quiero conocer a mi nieto, mi primer y único nieto por el momento."**

No, bajo _ningún_ concepto Hermione quería que su hijo se relacionase con ningún miembro de la turbia y malévola familia de su padre. No lo permitiría si podía evitarlo.

**"Con todo respeto, señora Malfoy, no tengo ningún deseo de que mi hijo se relacione ni con usted ni con su padre. Agradecería que no volviéramos a encontrarnos"** su habitual gesto de disgusto se pronunció, ¡jovencita impertinente!

**"Le aseguro que no quiere meterse conmigo, Hermione Granger. Haré todo lo posible por conocer a mi nieto, empezando por quitárselo si se niega."**

**"¡No puede hacer eso! ¿Por qué de repente está interesada en tener un nieto? ¿Un nieto mío? Sebastian y yo estamos muy bien sin todos ustedes"** replicó con furia.

**"¿Así que así se llama? Sebastian es un nombre precioso…"** su mirada se suavizó e incluso pareció haber una chispa de ternura que ella jamás creyó que podía llegar a ver en Narcissa Malfoy. Esta, suspirando, volvió a verla y cuando habló parecía sincera: **"Solo quiero conocerlo."**

**"Está bien…"** respondió vacilante **"Pero los encuentros tienen que ser muy discretos, como ve, la prensa aún no sabe de Sebastian y preferiría que no lo sepan para protegerlo. Sería muy difícil negar lo que a simple vista es obvio: que es hijo de Draco."**

**"Lo entiendo"** al parecer, la chica era bastante inteligente **"Estaremos en contacto."**

Y así, Narcissa Malfoy desapareció dejándola completamente confundida e indecisa, ¿sería eso lo mejor para su hijo? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

¡

_N/A: Primero que nada, bienvenidos a mi humilde historia. Aclaro que esta es la primera vez que escribo Dramione y… ¡veremos cómo sale! Están invitados a dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, cada fav y review es apreciado. Dominique xx._


End file.
